


Responsibility

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Bijuu Poetry [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Kurama is supposedto care and loveunconditionallyfor his siblingsbecausehe is the oldestand Gyūki remembersa time when Kurama did





	Responsibility

Kurama is supposed 

to care and love 

unconditionally 

for his siblings 

because 

he is the oldest 

and Gyūki remembers 

a time when Kurama did 

even though

he kept the belief 

that tails equal power 

but that time has

passed 

and being sealed 

has changed him

has changed all of them 

and now it falls 

to him 

and not Kurama 

to be the oldest 

but where 

there used to be love 

there now is only 

resentment 

because as the oldest 

he has a responsibility 

but he’s become 

cruel and wrathful 

(except that maybe 

his resentment is 

actually because 

he is not good 

at caring 

and Kurama 

makes it difficult 

and what Gyūki’s 

accidentally done 

in the wake of 

having his care 

rebuffed again 

and again 

is cut Kurama out 

of the family 

because if he is 

the oldest then 

there is 

no room 

for one older 

than he.)

\- on Gyūki 


End file.
